<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Coffee is Made... by YikesBikes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828650">How Coffee is Made...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesBikes/pseuds/YikesBikes'>YikesBikes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-Modern, AU-Office, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Business Trip, CEO Byakuya, Coffee, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, I am 1000 percent Kuchiki trash TM, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vacation, Workplace Relationship, broken baby boy Byakuya, coffee isn’t the only thing making my heart beat out of my chest, oof but he’s sexy as fuck in a suit thoooo, reader is done with Byakuya’s unruly demands, sass master reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesBikes/pseuds/YikesBikes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ACKK!” I yell as scalding hot liquid spills down the front of my shirt, decorating my newly crafted outfit in a hefty stain of coffee. </p><p>“Watch where you’re going, you might embarrass  yourself.” The man doesn’t even bother to look back as he addresses me. </p><p>I am immediately irritated, casting a frosty glance over my shoulder. Fighting with the CEO = not a good start to my first day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya/Reader, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waste of a Good Latte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK so I’m on crack, which means you all get an AU-Office/Coffee Shop combined in what is probably gonna come off as a ‘Bleach’ version of 50 Shades of Grey. </p><p>Please enjoy my loves. I only want the best for Byakuya so let’s try and make this less angsty than my other stories, eh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I quickly make my way through the bustling New York City streets. Taking a quick glance at the ‘don’t walk’ signal plastered in front of me in startling red light, I duck between cars that are creeping through the intersection at a snail’s pace. <em>Early morning traffic is a bitch</em>. I think to myself, content that I can take the subway, the sound of my heels clicking against the concrete sidewalk.</p><p>Narrowly avoiding bumping into a woman with a stroller I quickly twist my way around her and dip into the shop with the angled doorway made of faded red wood. A little sign over top of the sidewalk waved overhead, reading Brew’s Café.</p><p>As soon as I step into the front entrance of the quaint little shop the aroma of beans hits me. Blanketing my senses, I feel a jolt go through me at the scent of my favourite roast of coffee.</p><p>Briskly walking up to the counter I nod and offer what I think is a friendly smile towards Isane, the girl who works the morning shift during the weekend.                         </p><p>It’s rare for me to come in this early in the daytime—especially on a weekend. However, thanks to my new position at Silver Cup Coffee Company I’m scheduled to have a meeting with the Finance Department at exactly 9:00am this morning. Which means a quick stop at Brew’s before I head into the city.</p><p>“The usual?!” Kenpachi calls over from the back, his broad chest barely fitting through the doorframe as he sticks his head out from the kitchen offering up a wicked smirk. I would’ve been intimidated had he not been wearing a dainty little apron around his waist.</p><p>“Of course, what else would I be getting?” I tease back, a small chuckle escaping its way from my throat. Walking over to the edge of the counter I wait patiently for Isane to finish making my drink.</p><p> To pass the time, I absently look at my reflection in the mirror. Straightening my dark grey pencil skirt, and smoothing out the shoulders of my dusty rose dress shirt I stare at my distorted reflection and let out a quiet huff.</p><p>I hear Isane take the order of someone that is now standing at the cash register. Briefly, the echoes of his voice drift across the room, causing a shiver to run up my back. Feeling slightly light headed I walk towards the counter where my latte is waiting for me.</p><p>My mouth is watering at the prospect of having the delicious drink, I gently replace my drink with a $5.00 tip on the counter. Turning around I briefly nod my head at Isane one more time, calling out to Kenpachi, I offer them both a goodbye, wishing them a good day.</p><p>It all happens too quickly. I feel a hand shoot out and grasp my wrist, a tug pulling me forward—I find myself pressed against the person’s toned chest. I gasp, feeling something wet trail down my front.</p><p>Electricity tingles through my body as the man’s touch ignites a fire in my chest. I gasp when his fingers trail along the curve of my wrist and drift back to their place at his side, my other hand still pressed against his chest. Standing there for a few seconds in shock I take in the man’s appearance.</p><p>Tall, dark, <em>handsome </em>is an understatement. The man is impeccably dressed, his dark hair resting along the curve of his collarbone which is hidden beneath a suit that looks like it costs more than my annual rent.</p><p>
  <em> I am definitely staring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I should stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Woah, he looks mad.</em>
</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”  He asks, staring down at me—impassive, but clearly irked about the incident.</p><p>I meet his cold gaze and immediately straighten up, pulling my hand fully out of his personal space. I quickly realize that the reason I felt something wet trail down my front was because we were now both covered in my delicious latte. Looking down at the mess that was covering both of our outfits I feel a sense of trepidation as I think of how I lost my balance.</p><p>Embarrassment crashes over me like a tidal wave, I look down and see the heel of my shoe-snapped in half and sitting a few inches away.</p><p>I open my mouth to apologize profusely.</p><p>“Oh my goodness I am so sorry! I-“</p><p>“If your shoes weren’t so cheap, that would not have happened.” He says nonchalantly, gaze straying towards my broken heel.</p><p>I am dumbfounded. <em>Was that an insult? He’s insulting me--not because I am clumsy--but because my shoes aren’t Gucci? Maybe he was just stating a fact or something?</em></p><p>I narrow my eyes and give him a quizzical look.</p><p>“What can I say, I like a good bargain?” I reply, trying to make light of the situation.</p><p>He just stares at me.</p><p>I gulp, thinking about the price of his suit…<em>if he asks me to replace it I’m screwed</em>.</p><p>“Thank you—for catching me…I’m sorry about your suit.” I gesture helplessly towards the prominent stain that is already starting to set against the luscious fabric.</p><p>Letting out a discontented sigh, the man simply takes off his jacket and tosses it over his arm. The shirt he is wearing is a crisp white, the silk fabric clinging to his chest where the buttons are straining mildly across the crease down the middle. Suddenly, a flash of white catches my eye as a business card flutters out of the pocket of his coat.</p><p>Reaching down I delicately pick up the card, the stiff stationary catching on my fingers as I turn the card over. My eyes widen in surprise at the name that is printed across in delicate hand-written ink. My stomach drops, and I can practically feel my heart in my throat. I let out a small mix between a strangled groan and a shriek.</p><p>Tightening my grip on the small rectangular piece of paper I lift myself up with as much grace as I can muster and stare at the CEO and owner of the company that I recently had the privilege of becoming an employee of. Twisting the business card between my fingers I bring my hand forward and offer it back to Byakuya Kuchiki.</p><p>I’d only been an employee at Silver Cup for 6 months before being promoted to Head of Finance. In my entire time with the company I had only heard of Mr. Kuchiki by name, he was this faceless corporate tight-ass that treated his employees fairly, but was shrouded in mystery. Since getting the promotion I had not had my first ‘real’ day of work yet…this meeting was supposed to be the introduction to the entire 25<sup>th</sup> floor.</p><p>Once Mr. Kuchiki had pocketed the card I hastily look down at my watch and gasp at the time<em>. I am going to be late if I don’t get going soon. On the other hand, I am also standing in front of my boss</em>. Caught between a rock and a hard place I decide that wrapping up the conversation with Mr. Kuchiki and booking it towards Wall Street is the best solution.</p><p>“I’m sincerely very sorry about this Mr. Kuchiki, please allow me to take your suit in to get it dry cleaned. I wouldn’t want you to be inconvenienced any more than you already are as I’m sure you have somewhere important to be.” I apologize once more, profusely gesturing between his jacket and his ruined shirt with my sticky hands.</p><p>“That is alright, this will not be a problem for me, and I’ll simply throw it away when I get back home.” He says, his tone carrying a hint of impatience. As if dealing with this was costing him precious time and money.  </p><p>Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I have the urge to push him further but the clock is ticking, a constant reminder that if I don’t get going soon I will surely be late.</p><p>“Well, unfortunately I have a meeting to get to, but if you want me to—<strong>I can assure you that I won’t.”</strong> His voice cuts across the air like a steel blade, slicing through my words.</p><p>I flinch and my pleasant smile turns sharp at the edges. Trying my best to cling to my professionalism I dig my nails into the palms of my hands and offer him a tight lipped smile and a curt nod before attempting to stomp away.</p><p>As I turn on my one heel I remember that my other shoe is now broken. So, raising my chin in defiance, I lift my foot and grasp my destroyed shoe between my hands. Then I lift my other foot and grasp other shoe. Shoving the deserted pair of footwear into my purse I storm towards the door, fuming.</p><p>******</p><p>Stepping out into the brisk morning air, I feel the latent bite of a chill wash over me. If it were windy, then it would probably be quite cold, however, the protection of the towering buildings eclipsed any wind that might have been blowing around.</p><p>Ignoring the dull ache that is already forming in my feet, I check my watch, noticing that it is almost 8:30am. Furrowing my eyebrows I realize that I still have quite a ways to go before I get to the Silver Cup Headquarters. Picking up my pace and ignoring the ache in my feet, I think about everything that I have ever heard about Byakuya Kuchiki.</p><p>Then the nervousness sets in…In retrospect I really should not have let my temper get the best of me but his constant dismissal of my hospitality had made my blood boil. Grumbling I stalk towards the sleek modern looking building. Turning into the building that is lined floor to ceiling with glass I am able to see the sleek décor that adorns the inside of Silver Cup’s lobby. Glancing at my watch I notice that I have 5 minutes to spare. Enough time for me to make a quick cup of coffee in the break room before my meeting in conference room B.</p><p>
  <em> 8:55am.</em>
</p><p>Walking barefoot into the elevator, my stocking’s sliding along the granite floor I slump against the gold walls and press the button engraved with the number 25. Longing for the latte that is still coating most of my outfit I thank the heavens that my shirt is the only thing that is stained. I always keep a change of clothes in my work spaces and this new office is no exception.</p><p>As the elevator doors open I walk cautiously towards my office that is located straight down the hall at the back of the entire floor. Passing a group of interns, I hear one of the younger blonde women whispering to her friend frantically.</p><p>“But he’s almost never at the New York office, why would he be coming in—especially on a day that no one is here!”</p><p>“Apparently he wants to meet the new Head of Finance he had his sister hire last week.” The redhead replied, passing me without a glance.</p><p>I stop short—nearly tripping over my own feet. My blood runs cold as I hear the girls chattering away.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently he’s still the tall, dark, and brooding man he’s always been.” The redhead said.</p><p>“Mitzi! He’s a widower, he’s allowed to mourn and brood as long as he needs.” The blonde chastised her friend as they got in the elevator.</p><p>I am still standing stalk still, mulling over what I am going to do once Byakuya Kuchiki walks into my office and realizes that I am the person that was hired to run his financial division.</p><p>Jumping into action I make a beeline for my office and grab my bag with my spare change of clothes. Taking out the pressed mint green shirt I pray that it doesn’t clash too much with my grey pencil skirt. Running to the bathroom I take my tousled hair out of its bun and rip off my rose coloured shirt. Sponging off the sticky liquid that has dried to my front I clean myself up and nimbly button my shirt up, leaving the top button open to expose the slightest crest of my chest.</p><p>Throwing my destroyed shirt into my bag, I grasp it and unclip my hair once more, allowing it to cascade down my back in waves. Tucking a stray strand behind my ear I open the bathroom door and round the corner.</p><p>“ACKK!” I yell as scalding hot liquid spills down the front of my shirt, decorating my newly crafted outfit in a hefty stain of coffee.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, you might embarrass yourself.” Byakuya Kuchiki glances at me, a flash of recognition dusting his features.  </p><p>I am immediately irritated, casting a frosty glance upwards. Fighting with the CEO, equals not a good start to my first day…on top of that, it is only 9am and I have managed to ruin two outfits in the span of an hour.</p><p>Even worse, it is only 9am and I <em>still</em> haven’t had my coffee.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Delayed Gratification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi kids! I’m sorry this took 7 million tries before I decided to upload it. Hope y’all are staying safe. </p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know if you like the story so far &lt;3 love y’all. </p><p>P.S. I’m struggling a lot with burnout now that I’m nearing the end of my summer courses for Uni so if anyone has ideas on how to push through it that’d be WONDERFUL xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit stoically, gaze trained forward, observing, bored. The high rise building—where Silver Cup Coffee corporate headquarters are located, stifles the incessant sounds of New York City traffic. Hands planted delicately in my lap I try to ignore the oncoming headache that I feel pulsing behind my eyes. </p><p>Glancing at the clock I make an effort to refrain from vaulting myself towards the only exit from the conference room when I realize we’re only about halfway done the meeting.  </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I feel it. </p><p> </p><p><em> His </em> gaze. </p><p>Forcing my entire body to relax, I pretend to glance at the assortment of refreshments, but really it’s so that I can get a glimpse of his deliciously infuriating face. </p><p> </p><p><em> He really is attractive. </em> I think to myself. <em> And callous!!! </em>I remind myself, picking up the steaming mug of coffee that’s practically been glued to my body since this morning’s two….mishaps. </p><p> </p><p>Without much thought I delicately place the cup down on the counter. Tracing my finger along the rim of the cup, briefly, I think back to this morning and I can’t help but blush with embarrassment when the memory crashes down around me.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Watch where you’re going, you might embarrass yourself.” The CEO of Silver Cup doesn’t spare me more than a glance as he steadies me, his hands burning a path along my waist, settling in my gut. His eyes lazily trail past me towards my office at the end of the hall and understanding flashes behind his steel gaze. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to let out a strangled scream of profanities at the Universe for putting me in this position again, but instead of lashing out I struggle to scramble for some form of professionalism.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mr.Kuchiki, we have to stop meeting like this—seriously, sooner or later I’m going to run out of clothes.” As soon as the sentence is out of my mouth I realize the connotations behind it and I swear I must be red from my toes to the tips of my hair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not letting the embarrassment cripple me completely I cast a longing glance towards my office and mentally count to three.  </em>
</p><p><em> “That is to say—um—erh.” I struggle to string together a coherent sentence. </em> <b> <em>Great job, now he’s going to think you’re stupid as well as clumsy. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I see that you changed into a different outfit.” I say, blinking stupidly at his crisp grey tie. Realizing that I am staring again, I bite my tongue, and look at the scrunched up rose shirt in my hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Um please excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” I say, spinning on my heel and marching decidedly towards my office. Content to run away from my problems—and quench the butterflies that have settled deep within my stomach.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Closing the frosted glass door to my spacious office behind me I throw the rose shirt into the corner and glance down at my mint green shirt that is now covered in—</em><b><em>is this tea?</em></b> <b><em>Who drinks tea at a coffee company?! </em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Walking towards the far wall of my office I glance down at the ant-size people below me. Looking at my reflection in the glass I grimace at the flush that has made its way up my throat. The wall to ceiling window does wonders at calming me down, I’ve always been fond of heights. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Turning back towards my desk the grimace is back as I think about the prospect of showing up to the meeting looking like such a disaster.  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Well, you can still make an impression as long as you maintain integrity. </em> </b> <em> I give myself a little pep talk as I rummage through the papers that are littering my desk, intent on finding my introduction to the team that I was hand picked to run.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Freezing in my tracks, the sound of three crisps knocks on my door is enough for me to want to crawl underneath the desk I am standing near.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I collect my papers and take five quick strides, opening my door with grace, I am met with the cool gaze of Mr. Kuchiki.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “May I help you?” I say as pleasantly as possible, my gaze stopping at the knot of his tie.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I assume that you’re my new employee, are you headed to the meeting? Allow me to accompany you.” Mr. Kuchiki extends an arm towards me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Balking at this, my gaze travels upwards and I lock eyes with him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re serious?!” I say incredulously. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes” He responds, giving me a stern look.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Contemplating his offer I nod and motion for him to wait one moment. Propping the door open, I briefly walk back towards my desk and grasp the papers containing the 10-step plan that I had created for reinventing the new department. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gripping the papers to my chest, expertly masking the stain on my shirt, I follow Mr. Kuchiki out of my office and down the hallway towards the conference room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So I haven’t gotten a chance to officially introduce myself to you yet.” I say lightly, as we make our way down the hallway.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I knew who you were the moment that your clumsy actions happened to ruin my favourite suit.” He replies back, gaze trained forward.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My mood sours at his comment but I keep the smile trained on my face, refusing to get down in the dumps before meeting everyone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right before he opens the door to the conference room, I shoot back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Since you were adamant about me not needing to replace your suit, I would appreciate it if you refrained from bringing up my ‘ </em> <b> <em>clumsiness</em> </b> <em> ’ as you so delicately put it.” I offer him a smile. “It has nothing to do with the workplace therefore, you have no reason to hold anything against me. I vote, we just move on and start over.” I give him a dazzling smile, walking through the door he has held open for me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He doesn’t respond. Which I take as a good sign as he seems like a man of very little words.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Once we are both settled in our seats I am painfully aware that we’re the only two in the conference room. Suddenly a thought crosses my mind that is only mildly mortifying.... </em> <b> <em>what if this was the meeting...just us.  </em> </b> <em> Letting my expression remain calm and relaxed I place my papers on the conference room table and walk over to the wall length window that is a staple for most of the rooms located on the upper floors of Silver Cup.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Taking in the tops of the other bustling skyscrapers of the city I turn to the front of the room and glance down. My mouth waters at the fresh brewed pot of coffee that is steaming on the table near the front. I grab one of the pristine white mugs, and fill up my cup with deliciously caffeinated liquid.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why are you here?” Mr. Kuchiki’s calculating question stings my ears.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I beg your pardon?” I ask, turning around and pulling out my chair intent on taking a seat.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why did you take this job?” He says again, raising an eyebrow, his eyes holding a hint of a challenge.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I wanted to do something that I found interesting. At my last job I felt like I had hit a snag, and I wanted to keep moving forward. I like to win, and I heard you were looking for someone tenacious so I applied here. “ I say, offering him a small practiced smile.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mr. Kuchiki leans forward, his gaze intent on my face as he drinks in every word. Startled by the intensity of his gaze I glance down at the cup of coffee in my hands. This action puzzles me as I never usually get intimidated by people...I spend most of my time ordering people around, so that we can function as a team so it’s important for me to prove that my dick is just as big as everyone else’s…and this should be no exception.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> My gaze turns frosty. </em> <b> <em>He’s trying to intimidate me, and I won’t let him...I was hired by him and I will prove that I was made for this job. </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clenching my jaw, I meet his stare head on and slide the proposal that I was holding across the table towards him. His gaze doesn’t change, it never strays from my face--that hard stare still bores down on me, threatening to break me in two.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We stay like that until everyone has filtered into the conference room, only when I am called on to introduce myself does he stop and pick up the pages that I offered him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>This is going to be an interesting job...especially with Mr. TightAss following my every move. Apparently my whole “forgive and forget” motto was not what he was looking for...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*********</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, I am brought out of my thoughts at the sound of chairs scraping against linoleum. I glance around as people in suits filter out of the room—<em> the meeting must be over earlier than expected. </em>Mr. Kuchiki is the first one out the door, he must have somewhere important to be. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping in surprise, I spin as someone comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. Glancing up I notice that it is a young woman with glossy black hair and large doe eyes who looks strangely familiar. Her smile is infectious and I match it with a pleasant one of my own, recognizing her. </p><p> </p><p>“Your presentation was really quite good. I think that you’ll be exactly what the boss needs in order for this company to get back to its roots. How has your first day been so far?” She questioned, gaze training down my front, eyebrows furrowing in concern at the stain on my shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, but not about to show it, I smile and stand up. </p><p>“It’s been quite eventful, as I’m sure you can tell.” I chuckle, gesturing down to my shirt. “Other than this meeting, I haven’t really had the chance to meet anyone, but I’m sure once I arrive next week I will get more of an opportunity.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well if you’re free tomorrow I’d be happy to meet up with you and give you the low-down on everyone at the office.” The young woman who interviewed me offers, her violet-blue eyes dancing with mischief. </p><p> </p><p>“I would like that.” I say, a genuine smile breaking through the practiced one I usually wear. </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! I’ll pick you up, outside SilverCup at around 10am tomorrow?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds perfect.” I say, the genuine smile still resting on my face, now at the prospect of having a friend on the first day. </p><p>Suddenly realizing that I don’t remember her name, I gently reach out and grasp her retreating shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse my unprofessional manner, but I am terrible with names?” I ask, a little pink because I did ask her earlier that month. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh sorry, I forget that you’re new…most people around here know me just by my face.” The woman says.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki.” She says, offering me a hand to shake. </p><p>Feeling the smile slip off of my face, I tighten my lips and force it back onto my face. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a pleasure to meet you again Rukia, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” I lie through the grin. </p><p>The thought of spending more time with anyone who bears that man’s name is enough to make me consider faking a cold.</p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t paid as much attention to her during the interview but thinking back I do remember that she had mentioned her brother owned the company….<em> wonderful </em>.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Since the meeting happened to be the only thing that needed to be done today I take advantage of the rest of my day by organizing my office. Before long it’s lunchtime and I decide that I will head home. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing my building keys for both Silver Cup and my apartment I stuff the ones for Headquarters into my purse, while shoving my apartment keys into my pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Locking the door to my office, I glance around at the cubicles that are all empty. The floor is quiet, I’m sure that many employees left as soon as the meeting finished. </p><p> </p><p>My spare pair of high heels are the only sound that can be heard, clicking across the floor in even ticks. The elevator seems to be taking forever, the red arrow still pointing up to indicate that it is stopped on a floor above mine. </p><p> </p><p>3 minutes later I am still waiting for the elevator. Glancing at the staircase I try to decide if I should just walk down the 20 plus floors. Moving my gaze towards my shoes I shudder at the thought of having to replace this pair as well, so instead I simply continue waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Ding! </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the elevator arrives. I sigh in relief and barrel through the entrance, twirling around to click the button that says M for the main lobby. Swiping my keycard, I put it back in my purse. </p><p>Unbeknownst to me there is someone else in the elevator. Suddenly I hear a cough behind me as Mr. Kuchiki clears his throat. Shuddering, I look back into the cold gaze of my new boss. Trying very hard to be polite I offer him a small smile. This is met with a cold stare, once again I feel as though I am being assessed in some way. So instead of flinching or backing down, I hold his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Seeming satisfied with this, his gaze shifts from solid ice to mild apprehension. He is clearly unsure of me as a hire and I try my best to not fidget as we ride in the elevator together. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason the thought of his hand grazing against my waist is forefront in my mind and I can’t help but feel heat rush to my cheeks. Trying to maintain my composure, I turn away from him and take a full step to the other side of the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>Waiting with bated breath I watch the dial above the elevator doors drop towards the number 1. It stops at 5, and the doors open crisply. </p><p> </p><p>I feel the atmosphere thicken as a young gentleman with orange spiked hair walks in. The man is dressed in a suit that is just as crisp and expensive as Mr. Kuchiki’s, however this man's face isn’t as closed off—in fact, the man looks quite kind. </p><p> </p><p>Behind the man, a red headed gentleman walks in. The pair are in quiet conversation until they notice that Mr. Kuchiki is in the far corner of the elevator.  </p><p> </p><p>“Byakuya” The orange haired man nods, his kind expression becoming guarded. </p><p> </p><p>He is met with a glare worse than anything Mr.Kuchiki had ever directed at me. </p><p> </p><p>The red haired man clears his throat, eyebrows furrowing together as he glanced between the two. I push myself further into the back corner of the elevator, wishing we would get to the first floor so that I can leave and head back to my apartment. </p><p> </p><p>I’m starting to feel claustrophobic as the tension rises in the elevator. Ding! I stay put, waiting as I watch the two strangers exit the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>Waiting some more, I notice that at the end of the lobby Rukia is waiting by the door. Thinking that she must be waiting for Mr. Kuchiki, I go to exit the elevator. Instead I stop dead when she envelopes the orange haired gentleman in a warm hug, giggling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah...Interesting, so that’s why Mr. Kuchiki doesn’t like him. </em>
</p><p>I feel a hand brush against the small of my back. </p><p> </p><p>“I would suggest you refrain from staring, some people might consider your actions rude.” </p><p>Mr. Kuchiki brushes past me, and I have the sudden urge to trip him. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, I practically sprint forward so that I slide unceremoniously in front of Rukia and the two gentlemen. Sticking my hand out—ignoring the withering look I receive from the raven haired man, I offer them a blinding smile and introduce myself. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you’re the girl everyone is buzzing about.” The red haired gentleman, who introduces himself as Mr. Renji Abarai chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we heard about you from Rukia. Keep raising hell up at the top and her brother might have to be careful. We could really use you over at KurosakiTech.”  The spiky haired gentleman, Ichigo Kurosaki says, offering me a mischievous smile. </p><p> </p><p>I glance towards Mr. Kuchiki who I’m surprised to see looks absolutely dissatisfied with this comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty, I should get going. I still have some unpacking to do.” I smile, nodding my goodbyes to the pair. “Oh, Rukia! I’ll see you tomorrow at 10:00 for coffee.” I call over my shoulder, offering her a little wave. </p><p> </p><p>I bite my lip to contain my triumphant smile as I breeze past Mr. Kuchiki, before I exit the SilverCup lobby, heading back to my small apartment for a much deserved break from this very stressful morning. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coffee Bean Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I trip through the door, dropping my purse and keys on the counter--along with my first ruined outfit of the morning. Clicking my tongue in annoyance I feel my eye twitch when I remember Mr. Kuchiki’s snide comments throughout the morning. However, the resentment that I feel is quickly replaced by triumph when I remember the way that he stared daggers at me once finding out that I was meeting with his sister tomorrow.</p><p>Smiling to myself, I set the grocery bag full of food for dinner on the counter, and start to unpack it, making quick work of the various vegetables and meats that I had gathered from the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Siri, set an alarm for 8:30am” I call from the kitchen, throwing some spinach in the crisper, shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I won’t be late for my meeting with Rukia, she was genuinely nice to me today and I don’t want her to get the wrong impression of me. Knowing Mr. TightAss, he probably already told her about my clumsy and befuddled personality. </em>
</p><p>Rolling my eyes, I grab a mug from the cupboard and turn on the Keurig, allowing the delicious scent of cinnamon and honey to waft through my one-bedroom apartment.</p><p>Sitting down near the built-in window seat across from my couch, I grab a blanket and my laptop. Placing my cup of coffee on the table, I open my laptop and think for a moment before curiously typing in the name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ichigo Kurosaki</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I wonder why Mr. Kuchiki has such a distaste for him. It can’t simply be about his sister. </em> I think to myself, as I bypass the various news outlets discussing Mr. Kurosaki’s new website and advertisement campaigns. Apparently the kid was good with computers…he’s built software that he’s sold to multiple billion-dollar companies to use in their offices.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, he’s advocating for the future instalment of a mandatory inclusion of personal advertisements for his company—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahhh, so Mr. Kuchiki does not like the idea of Mr. Kurosaki’s plan to use other companies as platforms to gain more traction in the corporate world.</em>
</p><p>I smile mildly at the thought of Mr. Kuchiki quietly disapproving of Mr. Kurosaki’s plans.</p><p> </p><p>However, the longer the afternoon carries on, the more I start thinking about creating a joint program between Silver Cup’s marketing department and Mr. Kurosaki’s IT specialists. Thinking back to Mr. Kuchiki’s death glare that could have melted a thousand suns, I cringe at the thought of suggesting he work more closely with Mr. Kurosaki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean, technically he wouldn’t be working more closely with him...I would be. So maybe Mr. Kuchiki wouldn’t say no to my plan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quickly scrolling through my documents of Silver Cup’s latest quarter, I realize that the company is sitting at a comfortable spot in terms of the money being made. However, I know that including publicized advertising through media outlets will have a far greater effect and might even bring in some investors from other parts of the state.</p><p> </p><p>“Eventually he’ll want to expand his offices to other locations, not just here in New York, right Sylvester?” I coo in a soft voice to the small cat that’s perched on the window—stalking a fly that is buzzing around outside.</p><p> </p><p>A little nervous, but still hopeful I decide to write up a proposal for a joint advertisement campaign with SilverCup and KurosakiTech. Quickly getting lost in the work I don’t notice that hours have passed until I look up to see the skyline has now darkened to a soft purple.</p><p> </p><p>Running my fingers along Sylvester’s silky coat, after sending my work-up to the printer I shut my laptop and head towards my kitchen to deposit the empty coffee cup in the sink. Hearing my stomach rumble, I throw some hot water on the stove and grab some pasta from the cupboard. This was something easy that I could prepare without very much thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the printer beep, I pad towards my make-shift office in the corner of the living room and neatly fold the copy and place it on my desk so that I can make revisions to it tomorrow after my meeting with Rukia.</p><p>I once again smile at Mr. Kuchiki’s disdain for Mr. Kurosaki. It wouldn’t be funny had it not clearly been about more than just simple contracts. Mr. Kuchiki likely didn’t enjoy him spending time with his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to send Mr. Kuchiki the contracts was a split second decision. I thought that it would be better to schedule a meeting with him to discuss the plan, so that I could add some of his notes to my printed copy before bringing it into work on Monday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Kuchiki, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve recently reviewed the contracts that Mr. Kurosaki sent to your company. I believe that it would be invaluable to the marketing of SilverCup if a joint partnership was proposed between the marketing department and KurosakiTech. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve written a proposal for an advertisement campaign that—I believe—would fit the needs of KurosakiTech’s publicity requirements, while simultaneously offering SilverCup a new approach to marketing their product to the public.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I understand that SilverCup works very closely with local stores, cultivating deals on their premium blend coffees. In order to see an increase in profit the deal with KurosakiTech is the best option. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Regards, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I sent the email after attaching my proposal, and went back to cooking pasta hoping for a response in the near future.</p><p>****</p><p>Looking at the clock I notice that it’s getting quite late, sipping on a glass of water I decide that it’s time for me to turn off the latest medical drama that was captivating my attention and get ready for bed.</p><p>Setting my outfit out for my coffee date with Rukia I’m just about to hop into bed when I remember that I’m still waiting on a reply from Mr. Kuchiki.</p><p> </p><p>For a reason I don’t intend to explore—I’m strangely looking forward to seeing if he approves of the plan I’ve created. If not, I’m sure that we can come to an agreement—it’ll just mean more clashing between to the two of us.</p><p> </p><p>Streaking across the living room and coming to a stop in front of my laptop, all thoughts of sleep are far from my mind when I read Mr. Kuchiki’s response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the inquiry, I will take it under advisement. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byakuya Kuchiki </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CEO SilverCup Coffee Company </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Temper spiking, I furiously type out a message before I slam my laptop shut and jab a finger at the closed computer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Kuchiki, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know if our earlier conversation has been lost on you, but I was hired to work for you in order to help this company expand. I’ve now given you a suggestion—and a pretty good one at that. Perhaps it would be in your best interest to follow my advice, regardless of any personal vendetta you have with Mr. Kurosaki. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you want SilverCup to succeed in its expansion project, I would suggest instead of ‘taking it under advisement’ you reconsider my proposal and if you would like we could sit down and have an in-depth discussion on how it can be tweaked to your ultra-specific needs.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Regards, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Stupid! Stupid! Coffee bean MAN!” I snarl, storming towards my bedroom to fume at my infuriating boss for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>After tossing and turning for hours I finally fall asleep but it’s restless and I wake up in dire need of a good shower and some fresh—very strong coffee. Growling at the alarm that is blaring through my dimly lit bedroom I look over at the clock and sigh, suddenly regretting taking the job and ever meeting the Kuchiki’s in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>After my shower, my thoughts are clearer and I am more determined to come up with a way for Byakuya Kuchiki to treat me like his equal. Sitting down at the little island separating my kitchen from my living room I pull out the paper copy of the proposal for KurosakiTech and I begin to furiously edit it—thinking of everything that Mr. Kuchiki might point out, from the budget to the marketing to the damn font of the entire thing.</p><p> </p><p>I grind my teeth, and scribble away until the clock strikes 9:45 and by then I’m cutting it quite close, so I neatly fold the pieces of paper into my purse and slap on some black strappy kitten heels before heading downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>I’m shocked when I get to the lobby and see a car waiting for me. Rukia rolls down the window in the back seat and waves at me.</p><p>“Good morning! My brother mentioned that you didn’t have a car, so I thought I’d stop by and give you a lift.” She called, waving me over.</p><p>My eye involuntarily twitches at the mention of Rukia’s brother, but instead of letting it bug me too much I force a smile on my face and try to build up the energy to convince Rukia of my new plan. Considering the fact that she was clearly involved with Ichigo Kurosaki it would make things so much easier if she was on my side with the joint marketing campaign.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the car door, I peer inside and give Rukia a small smile. “Hi! Thanks so much for the ride, I was going to walk—but this is a real nice surprise.” I gush—genuinely thankful, but playing it up slightly since she was a new acquaintance and I actually wanted to be her friend—regardless of her relation to that infuriatingly attractive robot man.</p><p> </p><p>After a little while of conversation I noticed that we were travelling towards the outskirts of the city. “Where are we going?” I ask—looking around in confusion as we made our way out of the city.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you! My brother has asked that you come for an early lunch, he said he would like to speak with you and that it can’t wait until Monday. I think it was something about an email he received from you about a new plan for his company.” Rukia said.</p><p> </p><p>She was smiling like she hadn’t just said something that had completely floored me. The moment that I’d heard her finish that sentence, I felt cold sweat drip down my back.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I’m sorry, pardon?” I said, sweat sliding down my temple thinking about a particularly wordy email I had sent to him not so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, I am so screwed. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii so Reader is lowkey a nervous wreck but hopefully we can get some answers next chapter about what Reader’s work life is going to be like going forward :) </p><p>Also the Kuchiki’s are “rich” rich 👀</p><p>Thanks so much for reading! &lt;3<br/>Stay safe ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the streets turn less condensed and the traffic evens out, we turn to go onto the freeway. Trying my hardest to keep my nerves down, I focus my attention on what Rukia is saying. </p><p>“...and so he really seems like he’s interested in offering you a position at his tech firm. He said you graduated top of your class at Columbia. He was impressed that my brother managed to even secure you for a position.” Rukia continued talking, while I silently tried to maintain my focus on her words instead of the impending panic looming just below the surface. </p><p>“Well, his offer was quite extensive. Plus it was in the area that I wanted and it offered me the freedom to create my own department from scratch. Most people work for 15-20 years before being offered a position  like that.” I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. </p><p>“Actually, it was my friend that suggested I apply for the job. She grew up with Mr. Kuchiki, they went to the same school together and their families were quite close.” I chuckle at the image of Yoruichi playfully flirting with a waiter at my last outing with her.  </p><p>Rukia’s eyes widened slightly when  I explained to her that Yoruichi was my roommate in undergrad. “Why do you suddenly look weary?” I ask, cocking my head to the side questioningly. </p><p>“Well, the Shihoin were business partners with our family, until Yoruichi decided she did not want to inherit the business. Subsequently the rest of the company went to us once Yoruichi signed it over around 6 years ago.” I listened intently as Rukia spoke. Yoruichi mentioned that she had a family connection to SilverCup. However, she didn’t say anything about being the literal heiress to the multi-billion dollar industry. </p><p>“Come to think of it, if she was the one that recommended you then it’s truly a miracle that you even received an interview. Perhaps that’s why you think my brother dislikes you. He and Yoruichi were never the best of friends, maybe he’s holding a grudge.” Rukia mused, turning her head to look out the window in thought, she missed the smile on my face slack into a grimace. </p><p>“Hmmm, I thought that he seemed to treat me rather coldly.” I murmured back, nodding my head in understanding only to freeze at the sound of her laughing. </p><p>“Oh THAT. No he treats everyone like that. In fact, the fact that you’ve managed to avoid being scared off is honestly remarkable. I assumed that he would have put you off the moment that you ran into him.” She placed a reassuring hand on my forearm when she saw confusion in my gaze. </p><p>“Do I look like someone who is intimidated easily?” I asked, raising a questioning brow. </p><p>“Sorry, it’s what I call his ‘introduction’ to the employees. He always sets up a meeting with them before they have their first day as a way to gauge what type of a hire they’ll be and then uses that as a way to figure out what specific assets they’ll bring to the company--if any.” Rukia scratches the tip of her nose with her index finger and gives me a playful look. </p><p>“Whatever mishap happened yesterday must have really shaken him, because I don’t think he’s ever let an employee get through their whole presentation while remaining in the room. He usually leaves once he realizes that they’re just there to kiss his ass--mind my language.” Rukia’s smile widens when I let a soft snort escape from my nose. </p><p>“Well, I certainly didn’t try to kiss his ass…” I shake my head in annoyance when I remember his reaction to my polite yet blunt attitude. </p><p>“So, you don’t think he likes me?” I probe, giving Rukia a sideways glance as I’m overcome with a little twinge of insecurity. Studiously ignoring the growing knot in my stomach, I take a deep breath. </p><p>“Well, I don’t think I can make any assumptions. He’s never invited anyone to his home. He usually stays at his place in the city and when he needs to have a meeting he’ll have it at a restaurant. So the fact that he’s invited you to our family home--that says something.” Rukia teased.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, she’d just caused my curiosity to spike. Mr. Kuchiki had not responded to the email I had sent yesterday. Granted, there wasn’t really a good response to my passive aggressive letter. Wiggling a bit in my seat, I crane my neck to look around the car we are in, taking in my surroundings.</p><p>“It’s still pretty far away, you can relax for a bit.” Rukia waved her hand--unbothered by my prodding gaze. “As I was saying… I wouldn’t worry about Byakuya not liking you. He doesn’t like most people on principle. And like I said earlier, if you find it not to your liking Ichigo expressed interest in hiring you. We actually talked about it this morning.” </p><p>“You did? And what did that entail?” I raise an eyebrow, offering her a tiny lilt of my lips. </p><p>“Well, Byakuya looked over the proposal that you created last night and he offered it to Ichigo--with a few tweeks, but I imagine that is one of the things he wants to discuss with you this morning. That, and well--I’ll let him tell you.” Rukia’s smile took on a mischievous hint. </p><p>“What?! No fair, I need all the ammunition I can get. You can’t let me go into battle without all the details.” I let a certain amount of sourness sink into my expression, my bottom lip jutting out. </p><p>Rukia giggled, waving her hands in defeat. </p><p>“Alright, alright. I think that my brother is considering promoting you! Before you’ve even officially started.” </p><p>I swallow harshly, nearly choking on my tongue. <em> It’s got to be a trap. </em> I feel sweat drip down my back. “Don’t look so scared! He spent nearly an hour staring at the email chain between you. Apparently, you managed to convince him with just your words.” </p><p>The car suddenly feels a lot smaller, the space becoming more condensed and the air getting thicker by the second. I smile and hold up a finger before subtly rolling down my window. </p><p>After taking several deep breaths, I glance back at Rukia and clear my throat. </p><p>“Rukia, he didn’t explicitly say that he was going to promote me--did he?” I probe. </p><p>“Well, no.” She says, twisting a bracelet around her wrist. “But, I know him. He wouldn’t spend that much time making a decision if he didn’t think it was going to benefit the company. And he was looking into you for quite a while yesterday.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh, wonderful. Byakuya Kuchiki was looking into me. While I was getting my much needed beauty sleep, he was preparing for war. And guess how much I know about him? Not even enough to recognize him when he’s standing behind me in a cafe. Absolutely fantastic. </em>
</p><p>There were two things that I hated in life. One was being trapped, and two was being underprepared. </p><p>“Um, are you ok? You look a little pale.” Rukia touches my shoulder worriedly. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” I lie, effortlessly. Taking the twist out of my hair I let it run loose around my shoulders--the waves cascading down my back and curtaining the sides of my face in a comforting way that made her gaze seem less intense. </p><p>*******</p><p>By the time that the car pulled into the driveway I was a ball of nerves. It was taking all of my effort not to jiggle my leg as I sat in the backseat. Then the car came to an absolute stop outside and I stepped out to see one of the biggest houses I had ever seen in my life and my legs might as well have been on Mars for how much I could feel them. My jaw goes slack and I’m openly gaping at the structure before me. </p><p>“You live here?” I question, eyes hungrily taking in the fantastical structure. </p><p>“I have since my sister married him.” Rukia’s voice is breathless as she comes around to my side of the car. My awe is shattered as I whip my head around to look at Rukia. </p><p>“You're his sister<em> -in-law. </em> ” Realization dawns on me, and I’m now gaping at her instead of the house. <em> Real professional, how about I mind my own business. </em> I run my fingers through my hair and clear my throat to mask my rudeness. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry.” I say sheepishly, ducking my head in shame. </p><p>“Nonsense, I honestly thought you knew. Have you been living under a rock? The media is quite relentless in its endeavors and we’re frequently in the papers. I’m surprised you haven’t heard even the basics about our family.” She tilts her head to the side as the two of us make our way up the stairs. </p><p>Scratching my cheek to hide the growing blush, I glance at her as we walk up the steps.</p><p>
  <em> It must be difficult for them...constantly being under the scrutiny of the public.  </em>
</p><p>Lost in thought I fail to notice that there is one more step on the stairs. Gasping I plunge forward, squeezing my eyes shut and swinging my arms in an attempt to catch myself. However, where I expect to feel the sting on the concrete beneath my palms I’m surprised when I’m thrown against a solid chest. I know it’s him before I look up. Clearing his throat, his fingers which are grasping my arms are pressing into my flesh gently. I feel my heart lurch in my throat and I take a deep breath before glancing up to meet his steel gaze. </p><p>He’s dressed in a simple cream coloured turtleneck and jeans. His hair resting loosely along his shoulders ending at his chin. The material is clearly still worth more than most people make in a month, but it’s a different look on him. One that I wasn’t quite expecting. It was alarmingly disarming and quite attractive--much to my own dismay. </p><p>“I’m starting to think that the heels were not the problem.” He quips, breath ghosting across my skin. My lips twist into a grimace and I push my hands against his chest a little bit to separate myself from him. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Kuchiki, it’s so nice to see you too. I understand you’ve hijacked my coffee date.” I smile, my lips sharpening from a grimace to a smile that could cut glass. I’m unimpressed with his continued insinuation at my clumsiness, but that doesn’t stop my face from exploding with heat in mild mortification.  </p><p>Rukia looks between the two of us, noticing the frosty glances. Grinning at the sight she ducks her head and walks forward. Leaving the two of us behind, on her way to where I presume we’re going to be having lunch. </p><p>Byakuya doesn’t say anything but I might’ve imagined his aura becoming a bit less hostile as we make our way down the hall. Just before we turn a corner I look out across the grounds of the house. Along the hallway the 15 foot windows overlook a garden with the most extravagant array of flowers I’ve ever seen. </p><p>Stopping, I’m immediately drawn to the sight and I take a step forward--pausing when I reach the window. Eyes shining, I look over the neatly landscaped hedges and the cobblestone walkways that twist and turn in between hues of red, purple, pink, white, and yellow. All of them leading towards the centre of the garden which is decorated with a beautiful fountain. </p><p>While I’m staring I fail to notice Mr. Kuchiki, who also stops and quietly observes the dazzling smile that has unwittingly erupted on my face, a thoughtful look dusting across his features. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo hoo ~</p><p>What could Byakuya want with Reader I wonder?<br/>I hope y’all enjoyed the chapter ❤️ Thanks so much for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>